Tragic Visions
by Killer I Am
Summary: Someone or something is using some bad magick on Dante haunting him with memories he cannot place. Is it just his imagination or is it really his "other"? He can't just dwell on this though a gate has opened and a strange Hell is running loose!


Chapter I

Images flashed before his eyes, a bed, two bodies—a man and women's—then bloodstained sheets. Blood on the walls and all over the carpet! Headless bodies in the hallway, a man with a plastic bag over his head and under water—a tub full of it.

_W-what?_ The man wondered in this strange daze. _What's going on? Who the freak are these people?_

_"These were your victims…Dante . . ._" the voice in his head echoed.

_What are you talking about? I never did any of this!_ Dante walked towards the bloodied body of small innocent girl. She could not have been older than six. _How could you do this?! She was…they were innocent!_

_"No one is innocent! Isn't that what you said all those years ago?"_ the voice asked brutally. _"Aren't we all just pawns, killers, or victims of Satan and his raging war with God? We are all killers and workers of these two saints…we're just victims in the raging nights of doom! Is this not true?"_

Dante gripped his head: "Get the hell outta my head!"

He saw then that the house was trapped in a pentagram!

"Stay away from me!" Dante shouted to the darkness. "Get out of my head!"

It was then that the nightmare ended. He awoke gasping for air; he looked to his right…no one there. Was he expecting someone to be…with him? He shook his head. What was going on? Dante got out of bed and looked out the window at the full moon. Dante's thoughts were everywhere and no where at the same time. He sighed, and quickly got dressed as he walked to the newly refurnished doors he grabbed his red jacket, the weight told him the shells were there and the magazines were tucked neatly and comfortable in their slots awaiting a reload from Ebony and Ivory. It was then that room turned from its regular business like manner to a drafty—what he thought was a cellar. He scanned the room, and then the noises hit his ears: the groans of agony and of pain.

This wasn't a cellar, he realized as he wiped his hand along the slimy brick wall—which wasn't made of bricks at all, but skulls and bones of humans and animals! The moonlight shined through a barred window. That was when the image of a decaying skeleton chained to the wall flashed before him and the scene was gone.

_That wasn't weird or anything_, thought Dante as he strode quickly out of the building.

The blood washed down the shower drain, as the woman blew the smoke from the barrel and the body dropped to the floor of the locker-room floor. The woman with the gun and dressed in a schoolgirl outfit stepped out of the shower. Patches of blood stained her white shirt, she licked it off her upper lip; there were three other girls in the locker-room besides her. Two of them were quivering in the corner together.

"Grunts," she sneered, the third girl was hunched over and growling, "Mm, a Hound maybe, a Reaper? Or are just a Grunt with balls?" She turned the gun to one of the women sitting on the binch and pulled the trigger! Blood spot on the blue lockers behind her, the girl fell from bench smacking her head against the concrete floor with an ugly wet cracking noise. The blood started to pool.

The growling girl lunged at her target. The black gun swiftly shifted to aim at her!

BANG!!

The bullet hit the demon-possessed girl in the center of her chest, blood spackled the floor. The girl landed on the small of her back, the force almost flipped her, and she slid down the floor right in between the woman with the gun's legs. _Ha, if only Dante were here to witness this_, she proclaimed silently to herself. She aimed the gun down and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains shot up and out the back of the—now—dead girl's head. The woman wiped bits of brain and spatters of blood from the gun's barrel.

Dante strolled down the halls of the school ready to shoot anything in site. He reached the gymnasium; he examined every locker room and the gym itself…nothing except for the blood that he following like a hunting dog would track the scent of its prey. He smirked, he had found her!

"So," Dante asked, "why did you call me down here?"

"I didn't. But this might be a nice change of pace," she told him, "get you out of that prison you've locked yourself up in." Dante's eyes widened a bit in shock, but then he realized she was merely using a phrase. She knew nothing of the over occurring disturbing visions that were haunting him. "Besides," she added playfully, "you need to do something more than jack-off all day."

"Hey," Dante became rather defensive, "you know I don't do that!"

"Oh yeah," she said, "you that…"_human_" to put that puppy in."

"Me and Gloria don't have a _thing_!" he barked, "we're merely partners that's all!"

"So," she asked trying not to get on Dante's bad side, "how _did_ you find me?"

"Well, that's easy," he sighed. "I told myself just follow the trails of blood and I should find you." Dante let his eyes drift around her make shift art.

"I don't really think I need you now," she told him, a rather disappointed look settled in his face. "Besides these are a bunch of small fries—Grunts, nothing you'd be interested in."

"Lady," laughed Dante, "if it's a demon, I don't really care what kind they are. Just point me in their direction."

The woman sighed, "Fine, follow me."


End file.
